wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Impalers (Legion)
The Impalers are a 2nd Founding Successor Legion created from the noble and tragic Blood Angels Legion. They were created as a replacement for the 'lost' XI Legion, and to help bring stability to the Imperium of Man that was rife with civil discord. However, within only a matter of centuries, it was apparent that there were some unexpected genetic idiosyncrasies passed on from their genetic forbears to this newest generation of Scions of Sanguinius - an unnatural craving for blood and a insatiable drive to enact retribution against those that dared turn from the light of the Emperor - often in ways both horrifying and extremely more barbaric, as time went on. Heavily afflicted by what they call the Blood Thirst and the resulting brutality often enacted during their campaigns, has led to their being investigated multiple times on charges of heresy and corruption by the Inquisition, but they have been cleared of suspicion, for the time being. Legion History The Impalers were one of several Space Marine Legions created in the wake of the tragic events of the Horus Heresy. Utilising the gene-seed of their fallen gene-sire, the Great Angel Sanguinius, it was hoped by the flesh-crafters and genetors of the Mechanicum that by utilising new gene-cultivating techniques, they would be able to create a new generation to carry on the legacy of the valiant and noble Sanguinius. After nearly a century of experimentation and research, they had cultivated enough of this newer and more purer gene-seed to be used to created a new Legion. Thus, the 2nd Founding was finally authorised by the newly instilled High Lords of Terra, and the XI Legion was finally replaced. A new generation of Scions of Sanguinius were created and were given to the command of their new Grand Voivode (Legion Master) Nassir Amit, a ferocious and unforgiving commander of the Blood Angels' ferocious 5th Company. He promptly renamed his Legion the Crimson Sons, in honour of their slain gene-sire, and immediately set out to reclaim those worlds still held by those loyal to the slain Arch-Traitor Horus and his lost cause. The Crimson Sons quickly earned a laudable record of their zealous persecution of the Traitor Legions, a well-deserved reputation that has not waned over the course of their history. Utilised as a shock assault force, on every occasion the Impalers were unleashed against a recalcitrant world or xenos threat, they performed their duties with almost gleeful savagery, tearing apart whatever enemy it was given to fight without mercy or falter, regardless of its own losses and heedless of the risk. Over time, the XI Legion was increasingly deemed by the High Lords of Terra as being more suitable for use against targets where annihilation was the goal rather than Imperial Compliance or liberation, a task to which they seemed eminently suited. Despite their early record of impressive tallies of victory and the initial success of their newly created superior gene-seed, after several centuries the Crimson Sons began to display troubling tendencies for extreme demonstrations of cruelty and savagery on an unparalleled level, often with complete disregard for innocent human life and collateral damage. On several occasions, their allies have been greeted by the sickening sights of dismemberment, crucifixions and even impaling, the latter torture becoming the calling card of this unforgiving Legion, as well giving them their new moniker - the 'Impalers'. Such barbaric displays of butchery and savagery have done little to enhance their standing. The XI Legion's bellicose and ruthless demeanour has earned them an unsavoury reputation amongst the Legions of the Legiones Astartes, and Imperial commanders and planetary governors are wont to embrace the aid of these bloodthirsty and savage Astartes, except in only the direst of circumstances. During this era, the Impalers constantly crusading across the width and breadth of the galaxy, destroying any and all Traitors, heretics or xenos that dared to cross their path. Whispers of their brutality circulated amongst the nobles of the Terran court, going so far as to reach the ears of the High Twelve themselves. However, the degree of success achieved by the XI Legion in achieving compliancy was nearly unparalleled. During this period of strife, as the Imperium recovered from Horus' treachery, results were valued far more than the means in which the way this bloody-handed Legion conducted their campaigns. As such, there were no investigations into the savage rumours that accompanied the Impalers' implacable advance across the stars. Over time, the Impalers continued to earn a dreadful reputation for savagery. Despite their laudable and impressive tally of victories, many of their erstwhile allies have begun to question this Legion's conduct in their prosecution. Though none would gainsay the Impalers effectiveness in battle, there are many who have fought alongside the Impalers who found the Astartes of this Legion to often be unpredictable, intemperate and dangerous to anything that stands in their path - combatant, civilian or otherwise. Rumours have even began to circulate that the Impalers have, at times, put to the sword human auxiliary regiments of the Imperial Army they see as failing them in battle. Due to the inherent distrust and aura of malice surrounding this Legion, the Impalers often keep a guarded distance from other Legions. Only time will tell whether their genetic deficiencies or growing psychosis will be their undoing. Legion Homeworld Legion Fortress-Monastery Notable Campaigns Legion Organisation Officer Ranks *'Grand Voivode' - Legion Master equivalent. *'Voivode' - Legion Delegatus Equivalent. *'Centurion' - Captain equivalent. *'Decurion' - Lieutenant equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'High Warden' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Warden' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Primus Medicae' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Medicae' - Apothecary equivalent. *'Axiarch' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Prognosticator' - Librarian equivalent. Line Ranks *'Nemesor' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Coryphaeus' - Sergeant equivalent. *'Blooded' - Legionary equivalent. *'Unblooded' - Neophyte/Scout equivalent. *'Initiate' Specialist Formations *'Adrasteia Legion Assault Squad' - *'Flesh Tearers' - Legion Recruitment Legion Beliefs Legion Combat Doctrine Legion Gene-Seed The Impalers were created in an attempt to avoid the burgeoning genetic idiosyncrasies that had begun to manifest in their genetic forebears, the Blood Angels, and make itself known to the wider Imperium. It became clear to the Imperium's genetors that the gene-seed of the deceased winged Primarch Sanguinius had been somehow tainted during the final cataclysmic duel between the Great Angel and the Arch-Traitor Horus. This disturbance is hidden deep within the genetic code of the Scions of Sanguinius and sets both the Blood Angels and their Successors apart from other Legions, indelibly affecting them on a subliminal level and haunting their dreams with nightmarish, hidden messages of doom, staining their conscious waking minds with visions of sacrifice and blood. All Scions of Sanguinius are linked to one another through this bond. Like their predecessors, the Impalers suffer from the same dreadful genetic flaws - the Black Rage and the Red Thirst (which they call the 'Blood Thirst'). The Impalers especially suffer from the latter genetic curse which causes an overwhelming desire to physically taste their enemies' blood. This is more than likely due to a mutation in the Legion's Omophagea implant, which causes an insatiable craving for human blood. Another notable flaw in their gene-seed is the mutation called the 'Waning', a particular condition that causes their Larraman cells do not clot their wounds as they do in other Legionaries, so they carry devices to actually exsanguinate the blood of their enemies in battle. Wielding specially crafted, forearm-mounted blades, this weapon enables an Impalers Battle-Brother who wields it to drink the blood of any target to which the sword deals wounds, averting the negative effects caused by the unnatural cravings of their Legion. The unique curse of the Impalers is a carefully kept secret, and one the Legion has gone to great lengths to keep. From some perspectives, the true worth of these mighty blades known as Gladio Vitae is not in its killing edge or fearsome length, but in the shame it can avert. These Gladio Vitae possesses a unique power field permeable to the blood of foes, which it channels down a deep fuller in the centre of the blade, and from there, to an injector linked to the med-ports of the Legionaries' battle-plate. The weapon thus allows the curse of the Blood Thirst to be slaked in battle, with no outsiders gaining knowledge of this secret stain on the Legion's honour. Through the use of the Gladio Vitae as well as extensive use of various blood rituals, they have managed to achieve a measure of control over their genetic flaws, however it remains to be seen if this achievement comes with a greater cost. Down the millennia, the Impalers have also developed several physical characteristics that makes their Legionaries resemble something like that out of a nightmare. Those few survivors of an Impalers' assault that were not totally incapacitated by shock have reported that they appear as otherworldly creatures, much like the ancient mythological creature of Old Earth legends - the Vampyr. There is some merit to these rare first-hand accounts, as Impalers Legionaries have developed several physical characteristics that distinguish them from the average Legionary, including singular details such as pale skin with a deathlike pallor. The oldest members of the Legion possess almost translucent-like skin with dark spidery veins that can be seen just beneath the surface. Their mouths are filled with razor-sharp, scythe-like fangs which slowly lengthen over time. When they attack a foe in close combat, they are able to morph their mouths disturbingly wide as if to swallow a victim's head whole. Impalers have been known to crush their enemies' skulls between their powerful vice-like jaws. Those unfortunates that have the ill-fortune of meeting a gruesome end at the Impalers' hands are often found horribly mutilated on the battlefield and the brutal manner in which the Impalers carry out their frenzied assaults is dreaded even amongst the most stalwart of the Imperium's seasoned warriors. Primarch's Curse: Blood Thirst Due to the genetic mutation of their Omophagea implant the Impalers Legionaries are exceptionally vulnerable to the effects of their heritage, making them completely dependent on human blood to survive. The ravages of the 'Blood Thirst' makes them extremely blood-dependent over time, and requires the use of a specially constructed sanguinary apparatii incorporated into their battle-plate with several vials of vitae being directly transfused into their transhuman bodies to help stave off the worst effects of their genetic curse. Without these constant infusions of fresh blood, they will either succumb to a frenzied state that causes them to have an overwhelming desire for fresh blood or they will fall into a torpor state and wither and die. This can cause an affected Legionary to fall into a blood-frenzied state, possessing a mad craving for blood that they must have at all costs. The presence of an inordinate amount of blood spewing forth from the severed limbs or a decapitated head of their enemies, could cause those Legionaries in the throes of the 'Blood Thirst' to tear off their helmets and attack their victims with fang and claws, until they have gorged themselves on the precious vitae and sate their ravenous appetite. Notable Impalers *'Grand Voivode Nassir Amit' - *'Grand Voivode Strahd Tepes' *'Voivode Vladius Drak Alu'kard' - Legion Fleet Legion Relics Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Impalers Legion primarily wear dark red power armour the colour of spilled blood. The top of the backpack and helmet are black. The right shoulder pauldron has gold coloured trim while the left shoulder pauldron trim is slate gray. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also gold in colour. Unlike their progenitors, the Impalers prefer to utilise the Principia Belicosa-proscribed squad specialty markings (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). A small white gothic numeral is stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron inset to designate squad assignment. Legion Badge The Impalers' Legion badge is a stylised rendition of a skeleton, hands bound, impaled through the length of its body with a large black stake, the top of it poking out of the skeleton's open mouth. This symbols is centered upon a field of dark red. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Impalers Feel free to add your own About the Impalers Category:Imperium Category:Legiones Astartes (AU) Category:Space Marines